Resurrection of the Supreme King Haou Judai
by NickyE
Summary: After returning from dark world, Jaden begins to struggles with the guilt and nightmares of the Supreme Kings reign. Meanwhile, unexpected company arrives at Duel Academy.(Updated)
1. Ch 1) Reminders of the past

Jaden woke from his sleep with an upwards jolt; shaken and pale, just barely biting back a scream that wanted to give out. Upon noting that he was not in danger from anything but his mind he relaxed. Though upon recalling his nightmare he realized that it was only a reminder of unhealed wounds from his traumatic experiences of the not so distant past. With a sigh, he fell back into his bed. Turning onto his side, the brunette closed his eyes, trying to go back to sleep. Unfortunately, despite his best efforts to fall back asleep, it was no use. No matter how much he tossed and turned, he just couldn't get the images out of his mind. This wasn't the first this had happened though. He'd been having these nightmares for actually quite a while now. The first being a memory, occurring before he'd even regained consciousness after being freed from-. He shook his head vigorously, as if to literally shake such thoughts way. No, he told himself, he can't think about that, not now, not yet. In an attempt to distract himself from those thoughts, he instead focuses them on the more recent past, earlier that night.  
_~To be continued~_

**A/N:Hey y'all! NickyE here(formerly Lizzykitty99), and here's an update on chapter 1. I hope everyone enjoyed, let me know what you think. I also hope you guys like the change in the title. It probably looks silly, but I wasn't happy with it, so I changed it to something less cliche. I also apologize for the short update, it's all I could give on short notice until edits are complete, Gomen. 'Til next time, Sayonara.**


	2. Ch 2) Flashback

_He'd been walking back to his dorm after hanging out at the cliff, hoping to clear his mind of unwanted thoughts and memories. Though he knew he'd never be completely rid of them. Suddenly hearing movement behind him, he quickly spun around to see who or what it was. Only to be greeted by the sight of his friends; Syrus, Alexis, Chazz, Atticus, Bastion, Hassleberry, Jesse, Jim, and Axel all following him back to the red dorm. Aster was nowhere to be seen and Zane had yet to be found since their return. "Hey guys, What's up?" Jaden asked them inquisitively, hoping to talk fast and get back to his room before they had the chance to interrogate him about his behavior since he returned._

_"We need to talk." Bastion stated giving him a firm look with his arms crossed over his chest. Everyone else giving him their own concerned (or in Chazz's case, annoyed) looks._

_"What about?" Jaden asked, playing dumb. He honestly knew exactly what the Ra student was talking about. He wished to avoid the subject, however. He'd been avoiding everyone ever since he came back with the help of Yubel in an attempt to protect them from whatever new enemies that might come after those closest to him. But, after two weeks of remaining isolated in his room when he wasn't attending to basic daily life, such as classes, all while avoiding his friends had taken it's tole on the brunet. He was depressed, and he knew it. Unfortunately, he refused to ask anyone for help. How could he, after everything that happened thanks to his mistakes?_

_"Jaden this has to stop, you can't keep hating yourself for what's already over and wasn't even your fault." Bastion continued, observing the teen carefully. It didn't take a genius to realize what was happening, Jaden was nosediving into severe depression as well as post traumatic stress and self hate. A dangerous combination. But after all that happened to him in the past month, it was a perfectly understandable reaction, however it didn't change the fact that Jaden needed help, as well as emotional support. Now more than ever._

_"It's not over and you know it Bastion!" Jaden snapped venomously. His fists clenched tightly at his sides, Abnormally angry at the Ra for bring that up, despite knowing it was coming. Thanks to _**him**_, no doubt._

_"What'ch ya talking about mate? The Supreme King and Yubel are both gone, and everyone's back. How could it not be over?" Jim asked, taken aback by Jaden's uncharacteristic outburst. The brunet internally flinched at the mention of Yubel. He'd yet to tell anyone of the full outcome of the showdown against Yubel. Not only that, but Jim and anyone besides Bastion and Syrus who'd witnessed _**his**_ terror believed _**he'd**_ disappeared for good as well.  
_  
_"But that's beside the point, the point is I shouldn't have let my emotions cloud my judgement." Jaden continued, turning his face away to look at the ground. Never even glancing at Jim._

_"Jaden, it's not important anymore, we all make mistakes." Alexis argued, refusing to let the brunette continue this path of self destruction. Her own guilt gnawing at her for the hurtful things she said to him in the dark dimension._

_"So, you didn't tell them?" Jaden finally asked the Brit after a long pause, raising his head to look the said teen in the eye, finally calming himself upon realizing the others had no idea of what he'd been talking about._

_"No," he answered, understanding the unspoken question._

_"Tell us WHAT exactly!?" Chazz demanded, balling his hands into fists, both shaking in withheld frustration. He didn't get it, just what was with Jaden lately? Sure, he felt bad about what happened, but this was ridiculous. They were all back, so why was Jaden so sad and guilt ridden? Didn't he get that nobody was upset anymore? Why couldn't they just learn, forgive, and move on like before? Had what he and the others said hurt him so badly that it left him like _this_? "It's annoying not knowing what the heck's going on! What are you hiding you Slifer slacker?! You'd better fess up, or so help me I'm gonna-!"_

_"Hasn't there been enough fighting already? Give it a rest." Syrus sternly cut in mid threat._

_"Don't worry about it Sy, they should know, I owe them that much that least." Jaden stopped him sadly, turning his back to them, bangs covering his eyes._

_"Sarge?" Hassleberry asked worriedly. Jaden was so different lately, ever since he came back. He was so distant, so sad. It was was just wrong, he wasn't meant to be like this. Jaden Yuki was a happy - go - lucky, funny, duel loving, grinning goofball with a heart of gold. Not this sad eyed, guilt ridden, depressed teen. And what's worse is most of them didn't know half the reason why._

_"Don't worry about me, I just have had a lot on my mind lately." the Slifer answered softly, a melancholy tone obvious in his voice. Completely opposite to the energetic confidence it once held. "Come on, it'll be raining soon, and we don't wanna be out here at this hour when the storm starts." He called quietly as he continued heading towards the red dorm._

**A/N; Read profile for update status(IMPORTANT)**


End file.
